World of Mulawin vs. Ravena
Concepts Tabon Tabon refers to an Avian (Mulawin or Ravena) that has a human parent. Some pure-blood Mulawins or Ravenas consider them as inferior, and discriminate against them. Sugo Sugo (literally Emissary ''or Champion'') is a Messianic person among the Mulawin and Ravena races. There are two known Mulawin sugos - Aguiluz and Alwina. Gabriel is currently the only known Ravena sugo. As the son of the sugos, Almiro is also called a sugo, but he has not yet fulfilled the known requisites. Races Perico Perico is a subspecies of the Mulawin race, which are patterned after parrots. Musang Musang is a catlike humanoid race. Hunyango Hunyango is a chamelion-like humanoid race. They have the ability to become invisible or to transform into another creature. They're mainly the allies of the Ravenas. Royal Houses House of Bagwis *Bagwis **Alwina, daughter of Vultra/Veronica ***Almiro, son of Aguiluz ***Tagaktak, daughter of Gabriel House of Ravenum *Ravenum **Gabriel, son of Lucila Montenegro ***Tagaktak, daughter of Alwina ***Uwak-ak, son of Rashana **Aguiluz, son of Salimbay ***Almiro, son of Alwina House of Rasmus *Rasmus **Rafael, son of Savannah Montenegro *Rashana, sister of Rasmus **Uwak-ak, son of Gabriel House of Daragit *Daragit **Siklab, son of Vultra/Veronica Groups Lumad Lumad refers to the native humans. They are named after their ancestor Lumad, a son of the god Mandarangan and the goddess Sandawa. Taguba Taguba is an Amazon-like tribe composed exclusively of women. Minor Characters Mulawin Patty Riya Aguiluz Portrayed by: Richard Gutierrez (Archieve Footage from Mulawin The Movie) Aguiluz is the father of Almiro and the sugo of the Mulawins during Dakila's reign on Avila. He is the first husband of Alwina and half-brother of Gabriel with their father Lord Ravenum of Halconia. He was presumably killed when he fatally stabbed the resurrected Ravenum while he was fatally wounded. Alwina Portrayed by: Angel Locsin (Archieve Footage from Mulawin The Movi''e) and Heart Evangelista Alwina is the ''sugo of the Mulawins during Dakila's reign and the daughter of King Bagwis of Avila and Queen Vultra of Halconia (later Veronica). She is Aguiluz's wife and later also became Gabriel's wife. She is the mother of Almiro and Tagaktak. She was killed by Queen Rashana of Halconia. Tres Aves The Tres Aves are the Mulawin mercenary trio composed of Banoy, Palong and Langay. They had defeated the Buwarka in the past. Banoy Ravena Tangos Ningas Taguba Maningning Estrella Locations Tree of Mulawin The Tree of Mulawin (in Tagalog: Puno ng Mulawin) is a large tree upon which the life force of the Mulawin race is bound. Tierra Fuego Tierra Fuego is a town near Mount Apo. The Montenegro family is known as the most richest family in town. They lived at Hacienda Montenegro. Objects Book of Balasik The Book of Balasik (or simply called Balasik) is the mysterious book which has prophetic powers. It is held by Goddess Sandawa. Berdeng Binhi Berdeng Binhi (in English: Green Seed) is a seed from the Tree of Mulawin that has the power to heal wounds or convert the consumer to a Mulawin. Pulang Binhi Pulang Binhi (in English: Red Seed) is a seed from the Tree of Mulawin that has the power to convert the consumer to a Ravena. Selerio Selerio is a harmonica given to Panabon by Dyosang Sandawa. Sandawa can hear it wherever it is, and goes to its location for the sake of Panabon. Continuum of the Mulawin-''Encantadia'' universe Continuity from the Encantadia 2016-2017 series It was initially said that Mulawin vs. Ravena is unconnected to Encantadia (2016-2017).Don Michael Perez: "Mulawin vs. Ravena is a sequel, not a remake or a retelling. It draws from the Mythology and History of Mulawin (2004), and continues from the story and timeline of Mulawin the Movie."Noel Layon Flores: "Please do not connect the Mulawin of Encantadia (2016) to the Mulawin of MvR at this point. MvR follows 2004 Mulawin and Enca 2005 universe. This no longer seems to be the case due to the revelations in Episode 50 of Mulawin vs. Ravena: *The explanation given as to the existence of the two incarnations of Pagaspas is only necessary with respect to the Encantadia 2016-2017. *Glaiza de Castro and Mikee Quintos, reprising their roles as Pirena and Lira respectively in Mulawin vs. Ravena, follow their 2016 character flow instead of 2005 character flow, and their 2016 outfits are retained. *Pirena would not have had human-faced Hathor soldiers in the Encantadia 2005 version. Continuity from the Encantadia 2005-2006 series Complications have arisen with regard to the nature of Mulawin vs. Ravena and Encantadia 2016. While Mulawin vs. Ravena is a pure sequel, Encantadia 2016 is a retelling and a sequel. The following observations could be made on ''Mulawin vs. Ravena'' Episode 49 and Episode 50: *Crossover characters Lira and Pirena are from Encantadia 2016. *Pirena has acknowledged having bad relations with the Mulawins of the human world (something not shown in Encantadia 2016), while Pagaspas of Mulawin vs. Ravena recalls having met Amihan, the mother of Lira (2016). However, Pagaspas of Mulawin vs. Ravena could only have met Amihan of Encantadia 2005 or Mulawin the Movie. As such, it appears that the Encantadia 2005 and Encantadia 2016 have been "woven together" into one single narrative - in general, Encantadia 2016's narrative would prevail, but is "supplemented" by the events that had happened in Encantadia 2005 and Mulawin the Movie. References Category:Mulawin vs. Ravena